


qui es-tu?

by polywitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Panic Attack, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/pseuds/polywitch
Summary: a short description of a scene (unfinished)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	qui es-tu?

She felt as if though she couldn't breathe. She looked at the mirror, not recognising the person looking back at her. Grabbing a pair of scissors in a hurry, scattering everything on the floor, she started cutting her hair manically. Waves of washed out pink hair fell on the floor. Gina finally looked at herself again, tears of mascara run down her cheeks. Her breathing slowed down. In the mirror she found a short pale woman with large bags under her eyes and sharp cheekbones staring back at her. She recognised her freckles, her blonde hair cut unevenly, and her frowning lips.


End file.
